


can't have peace without a war

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Asshole Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Brief Role Reversal, Caught in the Act, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, Incest, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Dave Strider has been in love with John Egbert for years, but when he finally invites John to stay with him over the summer, it's his Bro who makes a move.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

John had not been expecting Bro Strider to be so fucking hot.

Of course, anyone related to Dave was bound to be smokin’, but Bro is off-the-fucking-charts.

“This is Dietrich,” says Dave.

“Say that name again and I’ll rip your throat out,” says Bro. He inclines his head towards John. “Sup, kid.”

“U-Uh –“ John has suddenly forgotten every single word he’s ever learned, his face burning bright crimson. “I – uh –“

“Does this kid have some sort of speech impediment or some shit?” asks Bro.

“No, but he does have a condition called having a massive throbbing meat truncheon over you.”

“What the hell?” yells John, punching Dave in the arm. “I do _not!”_

“Don’t worry about it, kid. I’m used to people wantin’ a piece of this prime cut of Strider.” He slaps John’s ass as he passes, who yelps with surprise, arousal sparking through his stomach.

“What the fuck?” says John, staring after him.

“Oh, that’s his thing,” says Dave off-handedly.

“What, being a jackass?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

After that, Bro keeps flirting with John so subtly he keeps thinking he’s just being paranoid: his ass brushing against him; a coy double entendre here and there; their hands meeting when they’re reaching for the nachos.

And then, a couple of days after his arrival, John’s reaching for a packet of Oreos on the top shelf when he feels a pair of hands at his waist. John jumps reflexively, nearly hitting his head on the cupboard door. “Dave, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Try again,” murmurs a low voice against his neck, and John lets out a little gasp.

“B- _Bro?”_

“There we go.” He pushes John against the kitchen counter, the hard planes of his body pressing up against him.

“What are you doing?” John repeats, trembling in Bro’s arms. “More of your ironic flirting?”

“What ironic flirting?”

“Oh God,” says John. “I _was_ imagining it! You weren’t flirting with me at all!”

“I was. I just wasn’t doing it ironically.” Bro’s teeth nip at the side of John’s neck, and he whines. Bro presses further against him, and John feels a hard cock pressing against his buttock.

“Oh fuck,” whispers John, and a sharp jolt of something that could be either panic or desire goes through him. Bro spins him around and lifts him onto the counter, crowding against him. He brushes a knuckle over John’s cheek, who exhales loudly.

“I can see why Dave likes you so much. You’re fuckin’ adorable.”

“U-uh...” John swallows. “I really don’t think we should –“ He breaks off as Bro kisses his neck, sucking lightly. John keens, head tilting back, and he feels Bro smile. Part of John still thinks this is something ironic and he was taking it to the next level; after all, there was no way Bro was going to be interested in his kid brother’s goofy friend.

“Bet you’ve never been with a guy before, huh kid?”

“N-No. I’m, uh, not a homosexual.”

“Oh?” purrs Bro. “So you’re bi?”

“No, I – uh –“

“What are you so afraid of, kid?”

“N-Nothing, because I’m not – attracted to men –“

Bro’s hand drops to John’s crotch, palming his half-hard cock. “ _This_ says otherwise.”

“Fuck,” whines John. “Bro –“

“Dirk,” he corrects. “Call me Dirk.”

“Dirk,” repeats John, and Dirk shivers ever so slightly. It’s the first crack in his emotionless façade, and John smirks. Suddenly, he’s lifted up, Bro’s strong arms holding him in place like he weighs nothing. He drops him on the futon, pushing him onto his stomach.

“I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“I-I don’t... I...”

Dirk hushes him as he strips off John’s pants, and slaps his ass hard. John lets out a cry, his skin stinging. Dirk’s hand runs down his back, and pleasure sparks beneath his touch. “Oh God, _oh –“_

“Sensitive here, huh?”

“I guess – I mean, no one’s ever touched me here before, I – _ah –“_ He makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds strangely like a purr, and Dirk’s fingers continue to trace patterns over his back, trailing shivers in their wake. His lips skim down the ridges of John’s spine, and his hands clutch at the futon cover.

John’s murmuring Dirk’s name over and over, and he chuckles lowly. He strokes a wet finger over his entrance, and John’s hips jerk, erection rubbing against the futon.

“Wh-Where did you get the lube?”

“Put it in my pocket when I went to seduce you. I had high hopes.”

“Was I... that obvious?”

“Yeah, kid, you kinda were.” His finger slips inside him, and John’s breath shivers. He adds another finger, pumping them slowly, and John twitches at the unfamiliar sensation. Dirk rolls him onto his back so he can see what expressions are accompanying those pretty little moans of his. Dirk slides off John’s glasses and then his own, and John looks oddly vulnerable without them.

“Dirk, I’m... I’m nervous...”

“Don’t worry, baby,” coos Dirk. “I’ll take care of you.” He pushes inside, and John lets out a pained groan, face contorted.

“H-Hurts...”

“It’s okay,” soothes Dirk, a hand caressing his hip. “Just relax.”

He’d meant to be gentle, he really did, but John is so deliciously hot and tight, and he can’t fucking stop himself –

He slams into him, and a scream tears from John’s throat. Dirk knows he should feel like shit, but the sight of John’s tear-tracked cheeks does something to him, stirs something dark and atavistic from the recesses of his mind, and he growls, his fingers digging painfully into John’s hips.

“ _Dirk,”_ sobs John. “Fuck, _fuck –“_ His cries suddenly take on a different timbre and he gasps, eyes flying open. His nails rake down Dirk’s back, and he’s never been a masochist, but this spark of violence nearly tips him over the edge. “Yes, fuck – Dirk –“

“Looks like I’ve found it,” purrs Dirk smugly, watching John’s cock swell back to turgidity. He wraps a hand around his shaft, pulling the foreskin back from the head, and John mewls loudly, the tip of his tongue resting on his bottom lip in a perfect little ahegao expression that Dirk had never thought he’d see on an actual person.

The door clicks open, and Dirk raises his head to see Dave standing stock-still in the entryway. John makes a cry of alarm and attempts to get up, only for Dirk to push him down by the shoulders, fucking him with newfound ferocity. “Dirk, s-stop, we can’t – Dave’s there –“

“Hush,” says Dirk. “You want to come, don’t you?”

“Y-Yeah –“

“Bro, what the fuck are you doing?” says Dave flatly.

“What does it look like?” purrs Dirk. “Tell you what, lil bro, I’m glad you invited your whore friend over.” He kisses John’s neck, licking at the tender spot just below his ear, and John whines.

Dirk pumps John’s cock again, and that seems to make John forget Dave’s watching, because he screams. “ _Dirk!_ Fuck, Dirk, _ah –“_ Dirk’s pace slows so he’s barely moving, and John glares as Dirk smirks slyly at him. “Don’t stop – _please –“_ He barely registers the sound of Dave’s bedroom door slamming closed, and his nails dig into Dirk’s back again as he feels the warm splash of his seed inside him. When Dirk slips out, John makes a whine of frustration that quickly morphs into pleasure as Dirk wraps his lips around his shaft. He takes John to the back of his throat with ease, swallowing John’s release greedily.

“You okay?” asks Dirk, looking down at John. He’s peering up at Dirk with heavy-lidded eyes, panting.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “That was so good, Dirk.”

He smiles, then pulls on his pants. “You wait there. I just need to have a chat with my lil bro.”

~

“What the hell?” shouts Dave as soon as Dirk enters his room, slamming him against the wall. “I knew you were a dickhead, but I didn’t think you’d stop this fucking low! You _know_ I’ve liked him for years!”

“He was practically begging me to fuck him. I’d have to be insane to turn down that sweet piece of ass.”

Dave snarls, swinging a punch at him, and Dirk catches him easily by the wrist and yanks his hand behind his back, pushing him face-first into the wall. “You should know better than to fight with me, lil bro,” Dirk whispers against his ear, and then nips lightly at his earlobe. Dave hisses, struggling against him. “Who are you really jealous of, Davey?” He lets go, and Dave spins around, incandescent with rage.

“You’re sick,” he hisses.

Dirk moves so quickly Dave doesn’t have time to react, pushing his knee softly against Dave’s cock. Dave lets out a small whimper before he can stop himself, and Dirk grins at him. “No, you.” He presses a quick kiss to Dave’s cheek, and then steps away, closing the door behind him without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk’s cuddling with John on the futon, tracing patterns over his back again, when Dave bursts back into the front room and drags Dirk to the floor, straddling him. “I’ve had enough,” Dave snarls, palm splayed over Dirk’s bare chest. “I’m _sick_ of you, I’m so fucking sick of you, and if you fucking tease me like that again you’d better be damn well ready to follow through.” He rips off Dirk’s pants, grinding down viciously.

John is staring at the Striders in pure, unbridled astonishment. “Is this – some sort of – Strider irony?”

“No,” growls Dave. “Not this time. I’ve had enough of Bro’s _ironic_ fucking incestuous flirting. Now we’re getting real.”

Dirk’s eyes are a deep smouldering amber, pale pink lips parted slightly. “Big gambit you just made there, lil bro,” he says. “What if I wasn’t really attracted to you and it _was_ just a joke?”

“Then you’d deserve everything you fucking get.” Dave’s lips trail down his chest, teeth grazing his nipple. Dirk lets out a mewl that’s somewhere between pain and pleasure.

John’s still watching, enraptured. “Fuck,” he whispers, and Dave’s head jerks upwards to meet his gaze.

“This turning you on, Egbert?” asks Dave with a little smirk.

Cheeks beet-red, John swallows. “I – uh – um –“

“Don’t be shy.”

“Yes,” John admits, voice hushed. Dave holds his gaze for a moment, then jumps up and launches himself at John. He lets out a yelp of surprise as Dave’s mouth crashes against his, whining as Dave’s tongue flicks inside.

Dave kisses like he’s a starving man and John is pure ambrosia. Dave’s passion knocks the breath from him, and John yields beneath him, allowing him to pin his wrists above his head and suck viciously at his neck. His hand twines through John’s hair, pulling his head back and brushing his lips over the shell of his ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re gonna forget my brother ever existed.”

John whines, spine arching. “Dave,” he whimpers.

Dirk makes an indecipherable noise from where he’s sprawled out on the floor. Dave’s eyes snap back to his brother, who’s staring at them intensely. “You gonna just leave me here, kid?”

Dave looks down at John, whose face is flushed, his eyes beseeching. Dave’s torn between his desires to punish Dirk and to ravage John. He’s pretty sure he’s faced the same dilemma in his fantasies a thousand times, but somehow when he’s actually confronted with the choice he has no idea what to do. His eyes flick between them for a moment.

He hops down from the futon, and Dirk’s smug smile evaporates from his face as Dave uses his belt to tie his wrists to the coffee table. Dirk strains, grimacing, his stiff cock bobbing against his stomach. “Asshole,” he snaps, and Dave smiles.

“Learned from the best, Bro.” He attacks John again, who immediately wraps his arms around him, gripping his flesh desperately. Per Dave’s promise, he’s already half-forgotten about Dirk. His Bro is hot, undoubtedly, but it was Dave who he’d thought about while he lay in bed, flushed and fevered; it was Dave who had first made him question his sexuality, that delicate-boned face smirking up at him through his computer screen and turning his blood to magma.

“Dave,” he gasps, wrapping his legs around Dave’s hips. “Dave, _Dave –“_ Something about the simple act of saying his name sets him alight, and he murmurs it over and over as Dave nips at his neck and sucks at his flesh.

“Needy little slut, aren’t you?” says Dave. “Were you this hot for Bro, or was he just a stand-in for the real Strider you wanted to fuck?”

“I-I –“ John breaks off as Dave rocks his hips against him. There’s a slight clinking noise as the belt buckle scrapes against the table leg, desperation coming off Dirk in droves.

Dave’s fingertips run along John’s pubic bone, enjoying the feel of his neatly-trimmed hair against his skin. The length of his pubes are in Dave’s Goldilocks zone: he’s not a huge fan of pubes running wild, but he hates cleanly shaven skin; it makes him feel like he’s fucking a mannequin. He bends his head, tongue circling around the base of his shaft.

There’s a clatter from across the room, and John sees a blur out of the corner of his eye as Dirk frees himself and flash steps towards them. Dirk drags Dave off John and onto the floor, a small growl coming from the back of his throat as he pins Dave down. Dirk’s knee goes between his legs, pressing down slightly, and Dave’s neck arches. Dirk slaps him lightly, not enough to hurt, but enough for it to act as a warning. “Who’s your big brother, Davey?”

“You,” breathes Dave. “You’re my big bro.”

“That’s right.” Dirk’s tongue trails down his chest and then skims across one of his prominent hipbones, tugging off his pants, and Dave’s flushed cock springs out. Dirk curls his fingers around his shaft, pushing the foreskin past his glans, and Dave’s face contorts in ecstasy.

John slips down from the futon, scrambling over the floor. Dirk smiles, reaching out to tuck a curl behind his ear. “Getting impatient?” he purrs. He straightens slightly, one palm still splayed on Dave’s chest, pressing down hard. “Fuck his throat.”

“What?” says John hoarsely.

“Fuck his throat,” Dirk repeats. “Go on. Baby brother needs to be taught a lesson in respect.” He’s smiling, the expression edged with malice. Seeing Dirk like that, with him pinning Dave to the floor, makes a sudden surge of desire go through John, and on impulse he presses his lips against Dirk’s, tongue skirting over his. Dirk makes a surprised but pleased noise in the back of his throat.

“Go on,” whispers Dirk against his lips. John pulls back, and takes his position over Dave’s face, but then stops him. “Other way.”

John raises his eyebrows, and turns around, his back to Dirk. The tip of his cock is inches away from Dave’s mouth, which is open and waiting for him. He pushes in, hesitantly at first, and then harder, confidence growing, as he hears – and _feels –_ Dave moan around him. He rolls his tongue over the head of John’s cock, who groans deeply. He lets out a yelp of surprise as Dirk spreads his asscheeks, his warm, wet tongue licking over his puckered entrance then dipping teasingly inside.

“Fuck,” John gasps, cock jerking in Dave’s mouth. The sensation of two Striders lapping at him is almost too much, his skin becoming sensitive almost to the point of pain. He looks down at Dave, and the sight of his lips stretched around him causes him to climax with a gasp. He splutters slightly, but manages to swallow all of John’s release.

John slumps to the floor, limbs like warm jelly, and he pants heavily, staring at the ceiling. When he recovers enough to move, he looks over at the Striders and sees Dirk prepping Dave with shining fingers, and then presses his cock into him. Dave lets out a cry, and Dirk’s nails scrape down his sides. John whimpers, biting the inside of his cheek. The brothers are exquisite together, like more than the sum of their parts, slotting together perfectly. Dirk’s intense and rough, and Dave’s pliant and whimpering, and John feels a painful stab of desire go through his over-sensitive cock.

Dirk feels his orgasm approaching, and he’s about to pull out when Dave locks his legs around his waist. “Don’t,” he says lowly. “I want you to come in me.”

“Dave, I –“

“Come in me,” snarls Dave, and Dirk makes a surprisingly high-pitched whimper, fingers digging into Dave’s skin as he comes. Dave shudders in pleasure, hand tangling in Dirk’s hair and dragging his face to his, kissing him fiercely. When Dirk pulls out of him, their arms are still around each other’s waists, Dave cuddling up to him. He reaches out an arm, beckoning to John, and he flops over to meet them, curling himself around Dave.

“I’m really fuckin’ glad I invited you over,” murmurs Dave against John’s neck, and he grins.


End file.
